Angelic Layer Christmas Special
by Kaekamui
Summary: I posted Chapter 2 though its kinda short. Anyway, thanks for the reviews
1. Default Chapter

Angelic Layer Christmas Special  
  
Kaekamui: This fanfic is based on the anime' version of the story. Well, this is my second fanfic next to the Slam Dunk dialogue one. Well, what can I say I'm a fan of Angelic Layer and Ohjiro-san is just too cute. Anyway, I don't own any of these characters they are CLAMP's and what more can I say. Just enjoy and tell me what you think. By the way, my friend Reius just loves Icchan.  
  
  
  
Timeline: The championship Angelic Fight was fought magnificently by the mother/daughter Deus pair-up. After the destructive Astral Emission of the angel Athena, miraculously Hikaru stood up. The angel Hikaru surprisingly sprouted wings and was able to counter-attack the second astral emission of Athena. Deus Misaki Suzuhara and angel Hikaru won over Angelic Layer champion Shuu and the invincible Ahena.  
  
" Misaki? Where are you?" Shuu called as the frosty white snow fell from the sky. The weather was cold but inside the house it was warm and cozy. "Mom, I'm here in the kitchen", Misaki replied as she prepared the Christmas Dinner. "What are you doing? Are you cooking?" Shuu asked with warmth in her voice. "Yes." Misaki said. "Can I come and help?" Shuu asked happily. "Thanks, Mom." Misaki said blushing.  
  
"Tonight's Christmas Dinner is special. This is the first Christmas Dinner that Shuu and Misaki will be together." Icchan said with the usual suspicious look in his face. "So why are we spying on their house, Onii-chan?" Ohjiro asked, his cheeks red from the cold." "It's freezing out here and its 2 hours too early for the party." Ohjiro said to his brother. "Ohjiro we have to prepare for the top secret plan for tonight." Icchan said with his usual malicious grin.  
  
"Huh?!, what secret plan onii-chan? We haven't planned." Ohjiro trailed off as a voice called him. "Ohjiro-san!!! I knew it was you." Tamayo said cheerfully. "So why are you alone here outside?" Tamayo asked suspiciously. "Alone?" Ohjiro asked as he glanced to his side. Icchan managed to hide himself again as always. "Oh yeah. you're with Mr. Snowman there by your left." She said laughing. "Yeah, that's right." Ohjiro said forcing a laugh. Darn that brother, he left me again here to cover up for him. Ohjiro thought as he sighed. "Ohjiro-san, it's freezing out here outside and we might catch a cold. Perhaps, we could go inside and we could help Misakichi and her mom for tonight. That's why you're here right?" Tamayo asked. "Yeah, that's right." Ohjiro said thankfully. Tamayo rang the doorbell and Misaki let them in. Before Ohjiro came in, he wickedly said to the snowman "Mr. Snowman, poor you! You might catch a nasty cold." He said with his cute grin and went inside to greet Misaki and Shuu. After they went inside, the snowman moved and sneezed, it was Icchan hiding in the snowman. "Looks like I'll have a nasty cold just like Ohjiro said. Hachoo! Well, I'm the only one left to execute my plan." He said while doing an Icchan shiver.  
  
Kaekamui: Well if you like the story I know I left you hanging.. But if you hate it I'm sure you're very glad that it ended that fast.. Well, this story is not done yet and I'll decide if I should post the continuation of the story according to your reviews.. O.K. thanks for wasting your time reading this fanfic and gladly tell me what you think and its okay if you don't like it and criticize it because I know write very plainly and I know its not that good. Again..THANKS!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Being a 14 yr. old girl and balancing time for home works, watching anime' and writing a fanfic could be really frustrating. How I wish I had Satsuki Yatouji's brain. (Sigh). Anyway, let's start with the fic. As you know I don't own any of the characters. They belong to CLAMP.  
  
The cold weather created this gloomy atmosphere and the way the white snow fell from the sky and covered things in white was really beautiful to witness. Nevertheless, in a way it depicted sadness.  
  
Like everyone else, Sai and Kaede are really looking forward to the Christmas Dinner at Misaki's. For a brief period of time, they had developed this certain respect and admiration for the Miracle Rookie, you know not just a very strong contender in Angelic Layer but as a person and a friend as well.  
  
Now they walked inside a dress shop side by side. Leaving the cold environment outside, they came here because Kaede needed a new dress for the special dinner. Inside the shop, it was slightly warmer because of many people making their last minute shopping, buying gifts and preparing for Christmas dinners. After all, tonight is Christmas Eve. They squeezed through multitudes of people. Some laughing, excitedly babbling to each other, others exhausted but nonetheless, the Christmas spirit is truly in the air.  
  
"Sai what do you think about this one?" Kaede asked as gentle as always her warm smile never disappearing from her lovely face. Sai simply nodded with her usual cold stare, which seems to even pass chills to other people's souls. Kaede was holding an elegant deep-blue dress, which really matches her heart-warming smile. Kaede settled for this one and paid for it while Sai was patiently waiting with, as always, her arms crossed.  
  
They were planning to go directly to Misaki's after this. But then, when Sai was just about to follow Kaede, Kaede stopped and was intently staring at two figures walking in the white snow across the street. "Sai, those two look very familiar to me." Kaede said while searching her memory for some recognition of the two. Sai now also stared at the two; a little girl dragging her big brother when the realization came upon her. "That's Kobayashi, Hatoko and her brother." Sai said silently, no change of expression in her voice, as always, she was always cool. After Kaede heard this and recognized the two, she shouted Hatoko's name and waved frantically at them.  
  
***************************  
  
(A phone rings.) The answering machine picks up. "Hello! This is Ringo Seto but I'm not here right now and I would really be glad if you would leave me a message." The person on the other line started speaking in a hurried, panic-like tone of voice. "Ringo, this is your manager. Where are you? The director of the Christmas special is going nuts searching for you. We can't start taping the show without you. Well then. Bye." The other line was then cut. Almost immediately, someone pressed the erase button. "Sorry, manager but I have already decided. My career is important but so are my friends." She said regretfully " So on to Misaki's!!!" She cheerfully said. She certainly changes her moods as fast as Misaki's friend Tamayo.  
  
Kaekamui: So what do you think? Well, I wasn't able to update because I was busy reading Fruits Basket fanfics and I really like Yuki Sohma because he reminds me of Ou-chan and because Yuki is also called a prince. And about Icchan, don't worry I'm asking Reius to help me with the Baatsu game. Well then. Thanks for wasting your time and thank you for all those who reviewed my work. I really appreciate it. Ja ne!!! 


End file.
